


Birthday Date

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Amusement Park, M/M, ShikiTsuba mention, birthday fic, dairikka, other characters are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Dai has been thinking about the perfect gift for Rikka, but nothing comes to his mind, at least nothing that completely convinces him, so he asks Tsubasa for help and things get to work better after that.





	Birthday Date

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this one is kinf of rush, but I did want to accomplish my goal of writing a fic for each SolidS boy on their bdays.... so... here it is for Rikka... I'm truly sorry if it is not that good.

** _Birthday Date_ **

It has been a long time since he has felt this desperate but looking at the time and realizing that he does not have an idea on Rikka’s birthday present, he is actually panicking. While everyone is out, he keeps thinking about what his options are and even if he does not want to use his last resource, he must do it.

When he hears the door being opened, he hurries towards it and when he verifies that his childhood friend is the one who has gotten home, he grabs Tsubasa by the hand and drags him towards his bedroom.

“Wow, Dai-chan, I’m also happy to see you, but what the hell?” Tsubasa expresses after overcoming the shock.

“I… yeah, I’m sorry for that…” the taller replies and scratches his head.

The way Dai is behaving gives all the clues that Tsubasa needs to know what is going on. Immediately, a huge smirk shows on the blond man’s face and crosses his legs looking right at Dai with mischievous eyes.

“So, is there a reason for you to bring me to your room like this?”

When he hears those words, Dai panics, the hard part was not to bring Tsubasa for a conversation, the hard part is to admit that he needs help. Once again, he scratches his head and sighs, it’s better to say it without hesitation. Thus, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“I need your help, I don’t know what to give Rikka for his birthday.”

The younger man keeps his eyes closed, he does not want to see as Tsubasa’s face lights up with the feeling of happiness due to the fact of Dai needing his help. So, after a couple of seconds he can only hear as Tsubasa gasps with excitement and then the sudden impact when the blond hugs him.

“This must be one of my happiest days ever!!!!!” the shorter man expresses, “you’re asking me to help you! Your big brother Tsubasa will definitely help you!”

Dai sighs in exasperation, but being fair, he has to allow the blond to celebrate this moment.

“So, what exactly do you want me to do? Ask Rikka what he wants? Or going to different stores to look for the present? Prepare a dinner? Tell me, tell me!!”

The younger looks confused, the first part of his plan was asking Tsubasa for help, but now that he has listened to the options that the blond is offering, he is not sure on which one to take. Dai sits on his bed, he has been thinking about this for almost a month and Rikka’s birthday is in one week.

“I want to give him something different… like he did for my birthday,” the boy admits and blushes at the memory of the ring that Rikka gave him.

“I see, well then we have to cross out everything related to clothes, jewelry, and stuff like that,” Tsubasa comments sitting next to Dai, “then what about cooking a romantic dinner for him?”

“Isnt’ that too cliché? Plus, Rikka is the best at cooking of all of us, it wouldn’t be nice to make him suffer on his birthday,” Dai says and believes that Rikka would pretend that he enjoys the dinner just not to hurt his feelings.

Tsubasa nods, definitely if they were talking about him and Shiki it would make sense that he could make dinner for Shiki, but thinking about Rikka, that’s a whole different level. The blond lies down trying to figure out what could be a nice surprise.

“I think it’d be best if I ask him,” Tsubasa admits after a few more minutes and sees as Dai is about to complaint, “I won’t go asking him directly what he wants for his birthday, just maybe asking him about things he wants and doesn’t have.”

“That… that sounds like a good plan,” Dai admits, but he is still showing some discomfort with the idea.

Just as Tsubasa is about to defend his plan, they listen to someone knocking the door and immediately opening it.

“So, you two are here,” Rikka says as he goes in.

Needless to say, Dai is almost freaking out and Tsubasa is the one who keeps the composure.

“Something wrong?” the pink haired man asks as he sees the difference in their reactions.

“Nothing, no problem at all, just Dai-chan asking me to go with him to this new pastries-store that opened last week,” the blond man says as he sees that there’s an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“Ah… I see…” Rikka comments suspiciously looking at the two young men, “you could have told me to go with you, Dai.”

The light blue haired man is taken aback, his eyes go wide opened and he stumbles with his words.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Dai finally says after a while, “you’ve been too busy with work.”

“Well, it’s only for this week, if you can wait a bit more, we can go together next week.”

“That can work! I mean I’m also busy with college, so it’s better if you two go together,” Tsubasa adds looking at Dai, “also Rikka, what about a hot chocolate, I want to talk with you, it’s been so long since we have a nice conversation during an afternoon!”

The blond quickly speaks so there’s no space for any further question or hesitation and so he also stands up and drags Rikka out of Dai’s room. Shortly after, the youngest man can listen to his friend asking him to take his bag to his own room. The light blue haired man sighs, but that as well is something he has to do as a way to thank him for helping him with Rikka’s gift. After putting Tsubasa’s bag on his bedroom, Dai goes to the common room in which the blond seems to be already getting all the needed information.

“Eh? So that’s one of your dreams?!” the blond man asks with curious eyes and looking totally interested in the conversation.

“I know, it’s silly, but I really never had the chance when I was young of going to a place like that with friends and even less with a couple,” Rikka says and looks up at Dai.

“Going where?” the tallest asks already blushing.

“To an amusement park, Rikka has always dreamt of going to one, tho… didn’t we go to one last year for a concert?”

Tsubasa suddenly remembers and looks back at the older man.

“We did, but between rehearsals, and the concerts, I didn’t have time to go around, and when I had time no one was available, so at the end I didn’t dare to go to the attractions.”

Dai remembers the day, it is true they were all having something to do at different times that at the end the only moment that SolidS was together was when they were rehearsing or at the concerts. So, this is something special that he can do for Rikka, but would it be possible? They are public figures, Shiki is always reminding them that they need to take care of their image outside the dorms. It would be so much easier if they could go to a different country, but time is not on his side to plan something like this.

“It must be so weird for you two to listen to such silly wish, you must have gone to amusement parks countless times,” Rikka adds with a bitter laugh.

“It’s not weird!” Dai immediately says.

“Plus, Dai hasn’t been that many times to places like that, he was always too busy training, he was so boring during high school times.”

“Tsubasa…”

The blond man does not even pay attention to Dai and keeps talking with Rikka, but quickly the youngest of all notices that Tsubasa is doing this to distract Rikka and making him forget about the initial conversation. Of course, Dai believes that this could have been done without exposing embarrassing moment from his time in high school. Later, when Shiki comes to the dorms, Tsubasa excuses himself and drags Shiki to his room.

“Tsubasa seems to have a lot of energy today, right?” the pink haired mentions with a malicious smile.

“He is always like that, I pity Shiki to be honest,” Dai adds, and he looks at Rikka.

“Well… if they are going to be busy, maybe we could get ourselves busied too.”

Dai clumsily nods and internally slaps himself, he should have understood what Rikka was meaning from the beginning. Nevertheless, there is no time to feel dumb as the pink haired man takes his hand and leads him to his room.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The next morning after they have come back from running, Rikka gets ready to go for a new job, some photo session for a new lotion. According to what he mentioned to Dai he will be all day in Shinjuku and will be getting to the dorms after dinner time. Different to Dai, who is free on this day and is watching tv while enjoying some orange juice. Well, he wishes he could be just there watching tv; instead his mind is thinking about more ideas for Rikka’s birthday. After all the idea of an amusement park date sounds way too out of their possibilities. Nevertheless, his moment of peaceful thinking comes to and end when Tsubasa comes to the common room yelling his name and of course surprising him.

“What the hell? Was that necessary?” 

“Not really, but I wanted to do it,” Tsubasa replies, “but you won’t be angry after you listen to what we have to tell you.”

“We?” Dai questions, but then he sees as Shiki and Haiduki are coming to the living room.

“Tsubasa told us about your wish to give Rikka something special as well as the fact that Rikka told him about stuff he has always wanted to do,” Shiki continues the conversation with a tiny smile on his face.

“Conveniently enough, a new amusement park will open in Ikebukuro and they went to the agency to ask for some talents to have some advertising for the place,” Haiduki adds and takes out the information about the contracts.

Dai takes the papers and starts reviewing them, it looks like the perfect amusement park, it has a bit of everything, and it would be the perfect opportunity for Rikka.

“We usually review the contracts with the talents that are going to be including in the commercial, but we asked the president to have an exception this time to surprise Rikka and he agreed, he will only sign the final page.”

“I know it might not be as romantic as you two would wish, but taking into account our situation as idols, this is the best we can get,” Shiki expresses, but seeing how happy Dai looks, the leader knows that it’s more than enough.

“It’s perfect, thank you! I didn’t think it could be possible and I was thinking about something else for his birthday,” the youngest reply standing up.

“Well… it might be good to think about an extra surprise, I mean you two will go with guys from the other units too,” Tsubasa expresses, the blond man was all excited until he saw that the other units will have some members going too on that day.

Dai sighs, he was expecting that with this he could avoid feeling the need of proceeding with the other gift he has been postponing, but his childhood friend is right. The amusement park will be a nice surprise and will be perfect to accomplish one of Rikka’s wishes, but it will not be too personal.

“You do have something, don’t you? You liar, you were all worried, but it was because you don’t want to do what you are really thinking, right?” Tsubasa asks with a teasing tone and eager to know about what Dai has actually been planning for Rikka.

“Yes… Shiki, would you help me?”

Everyone in the room is surprise by the request, how Shiki would be able to help Dai. The leader simply nods and follows Dai leaving Tsubasa and Haiduki in the living room.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

That night, Rikka would have never thought that he would be welcomed with more work. Even less with a surprise work, he has tried to request more information to Shiki, but the purple haired man has stated that all he has been told was that he and Dai needed to go with comfortable clothes.

“Ah, Haiduki also mention to take some extra clothes, the same, comfortable clothes, ok?” Shiki adds.

“You know this is schedule for October 16th, it could be fair if you could give me more information,” Rikka begs one more time, he didn’t know he could hate so much the fact of not knowing about his job.

“I would if I could,” those are Shiki’s last words before he gets in his studio to keep working.

Rikka turns around, he takes a deep breath and tries not to get angry nor frustrated towards the leader. If Shiki is telling him that that is all the information he has, he would have to believe him. Then, he walks towards the common room, where he was expecting to find Dai; nevertheless, the only one in there is Tsubasa.

“Is Dai out or…”

“He is working with Shiki since the afternoon,” the blond replies a bit hurt because he was not allowed to go in the room with them, “anyways, did Shiki tell you about the work?”

“Yes, isn’t it weird that they didn’t provide more information? It makes me feel so insecure…”

“Eh? Insecure? Rikka, you are top model, you are SolidS true beauty, you shouldn’t worry about anything!”

Tsubasa expresses and Rikka seems to be a bit uncomfortable about such statement.

“Believe me, you would be fine, Dai is the one who worries me, I mean he gets nervous when he knows what the job is, now not knowing anything…” Tsubasa keeps talking to distract the pink haired one again, “maybe that’s why Shiki is making him work, so he does not have time to overthink.”

“Maybe…” Rikka whispers already letting go of his own worries to think about Dai.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The day has finally arrived, and Rikka has been more than surprised seeing that Dai has not shown any sign of feeling overwhelmed by the unknown work. If he has to be honest, he feels glad to see that Dai has come to this point, but he cannot avoid feeling this a bit out of the normal routine.

Once he is ready for the day, he takes the suitcase he has prepared with the extra clothes he was requested and moves to the kitchen. When he gets there, he sees that Dai is already up and preparing some breakfast.

“Good morning,” Rikka suddenly greets him and he sees as the younger jumps out of surprise.

“Good morning, and happy birthday,” Dai says as he shows the surprised breakfast, he was preparing for him.

“Oh my… Dai… you did all of this?” Rikka asks as he sees a small basket with all his favorite fruits for the season, the pancakes, and the tea he likes the most.

“Yes, I was too nervous of not waking up on time, so I stayed in my room.”

He says feeling bad for not wishing Rikka a happy birthday as soon as his day started. Nevertheless, when he remembered about his own birthday, and when weeks later he realized that Shiki had heard them, he thought it would be better to wait for a special night; or at least waiting to not have to work the next day.

“Thank you… this is so special,” Rikka comments and happily sits to enjoy the breakfast, “this is a nice way to start the day, I mean I haven’t stopped thinking about this secret work, it’s making me mad.”

“Eh? Ah… yes, you’re right, it’s so weird they didn’t give more information,” Dai follows the conversation as he joins Rikka.

“I don’t even know if I’m wearing in fact proper clothes for it, but well… it won’t be my fault if I’m not,” the pink haired adds as he enjoys the fruits.

Dai nods and gives a concealed look at Rikka. The model is wearing a loose top, a light sweater, some comfortable pants, and luckily, he is wearing sneakers, a huge change if he thinks about Rikka’s daily footwear.

“I feel it’s ok,” Dai comments and hopes he is not too evident.

“Let’s hope so.”

Even if they took their sweet time having breakfast and having a nice conversation, there were no signs of Shiki and Tsubasa before they left the dorm. Dai seems to be more disappointed than Rikka, but the pink haired man waves it off; after all they all have agreed that the celebration will take place at night once they would be back from their job. When they go down, they see that the other idols are already there and waiting for them, they are the last ones to get to the meeting point.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Rikka expresses.

“It’s alright,” Issei replies, “By the way, happy birthday Rikka-san!”

“Happy birthday!!” everybody else says at the same time.

“Thank you all, I hope to enjoy the day with all of you,” as usual Rikka is able to light up everyone’s day with his smile.

Once they have gotten their backpacks or suitcases into the bus, and they have taken a seat, the ride from Shibuya to Ikebukuro begins. While they are on their way, Rikka looks with a content smile his surroundings, he is sitting next to Dai and following his impulse he holds Dai’s hand.

The younger seems surprised by the sudden action, but Rikka looks at him and winks, if they don’t make a big deal out of it, no one will notice. After all, most of the idols going with them are the youngest ones from each unit. Issei and Ichiru from QUELL, Ryota and Kensuke from Growth, and Nozomu and Ren from SOARA. Rikka actually feels a bit out of place by feeling a bit too old to fit in this group, but he quickly shakes off the thought, whatever the work is, someone thought he would be perfect for it.

After almost 30 minutes, the bus has finally reached its destination and since Rikka has been so distracted while talking with Dai, he has not noticed the place. Slowly, the guys start to get of the bus and unable to hide their excitement they start talking about how cool the place seems. Rikka looks to be more curious about it and hurries to see why they are making so much noise.

As soon as he sees the name of the place, his heart beats faster in excitement, an amusement park. Then all he can hear are the different voices from all the guys screaming ‘surprise’.

“Eh??? What… I mean, how?” Rikka asks, he is definitely overwhelmed by the emotions and is not able to look for something with more meaning to ask.

“We were looking for something special for your birthday, at the end it turns out that everyone helped us by keeping the secret,” Dai expresses as Rikka’s look lands on him asking for an answer.

“It was so hard to keep the secret!!!!” Nozomu is the one who says first, “but we are finally here and now we can have all the fun we want!!!”

“You are all going to have as much fun as you want, but we also need to have the work done,” Haiduki who is the only manager that has come specifies, “the amusement park is not opened to the general public yet, so we are going to be the only ones here and so we are going to record in different parts.”

“But… we are going to be able to enjoy the attractions and all, right?” Ichiru asks a bit embarrassed.

“That is right, we have a routine plan for the morning, but during the afternoon you are free to use any attraction you want, the staff is already informed about this.”

All the guys show excitement and of course, they are willing to give their best so they can enjoy the amusement park later. Rikka is still in disbelief, he sees as everyone gets a bracelet that will allow them to go around the park; even if they are the only ones there, the staff wants them to feel that this is more to have fun than a specific job, and so gives them the most real and natural experience. The pink haired looks with excitement at Dai when he gets his own bracelet and is able to go in, without noticing the cameras that have started recording all of their reactions.

As Haiduki stated, they have to go first through the different attractions that the staff from the amusement park has selected for the advertising. Nevertheless, Rikka seems more than happy to enjoy with everyone, he does not stop smiling and Dai can even see some happy tears that are threatening to go down Rikka’s face. They go through every kind of mechanical game, from the pendulum ones, to attractions that defy the gravity, to the ferris-wheel, and even games that include water as part of the attraction. At this last type of games, Rikka could not avoid smiling at Dai and seeing as the younger shows his excitement with a tiny smile.

“That’s all we needed to record,” Haiduki informs them after he has spoken with the amusement park staff, “now we are all going to have lunch, and after that you are free to do what you want until 5:00pm, we have to be back in the dorms before 7:00pm.”

All the idols agree and follow the manager to enjoy a well deserve meal after walking throughout the park.

“Has it been good?” Dai shyly asks to Rikka.

“Do you really have to ask? It’s been so much fun,” Rikka answers with all honesty, “I’m here with good friends, and most importantly, I’m here with you,” he whispers the last part and wishes he could give a kiss to Dai, but they know all the physical affection can be shown only in the dorms.

Dai of course is more than happy to see that the first part of the surprised for Rikka’s birthday has gone pretty good. There is no need to keep asking if the pink haired is enjoying, just by looking at him contently chatting about the experiences they have had so far are enough to make sure that the birthday man is happy.

“Should we go all together?” Ren questions when they have rested a good amount of time after lunch.

“That would be fun, but I guess we all want to go to different places,” Kensuke adds and all seem to agree on that.

“Then, please come back at 5:00pm over here, I’m gonna be talking with the staff in case any of you need something.”

The boys nod and before everyone can break apart, Haiduki calls for Rikka and Dai.

“Is there something wrong with our takes?” Dai nervously asks.

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Haiduki giggles to try to relax the taller boy, “the cameras are off now, so you too can enjoy a bit more,” the manager tells them and winks at them.

Dai is the one who blushes, but instead, Rikka widely smiles and starts pulling the tallest boy.

“Thank you, Haiduki-san,” the pink haired man says before disappearing from the managers’s view.

Rikka does not waste any time, and the first attraction he goes with Dai is the ferris-wheel. The younger looks surprised since the first time they were on this game, Rikka seemed to be afraid of heights.

“Are you sure?” Dai asks him at the moment they are getting on and the pink haired man nods.

“Pretty sure.”

There’s no other argument, the guy in charge of the game starts the engine and their time on it begins. Once they are reaching the highest point, Rikka takes Dai’s hand strongly and looks at the light blue haired man.

“I wanted to do this the first time, but the cameras were on,” Rikka expresses, Dai believes he is talking about the holding hands part.

Until the moment he sees that Rikka is getting closer to him and kissing him on the lips. Internally, Dai freaks out, what if someone sees them? Nevertheless, he quickly remembers and realizes that Rikka has taken advantage that they are totally away from everybody else.

“I know this was a job, but I’m more than sure that all the questions Tsubasa did to me the other day were because you asked him to do it, right?”

It has always been impossible for Dai to have a perfect plan that Rikka cannot decipher. However, this time he does not care, even if Rikka has guessed all the situation, he is satisfied by looking at how the pink haired man’s face glows with happiness.

“Yes, it was me, at the end it was just a strike of luck that we had this chance,” he says and the smaller man takes advantage that they are going up again to cuddle with Dai.

“Thank you, it’s been a beautiful surprise.”

Dai feels as his heart skips a beat, Rikka’s voice was so soft, so delicate with that last phrase. It involves so much feelings, that Dai has the need to look at the man’s face; and he is glad to find that beautiful smile and the beautiful way that Rikka’s eyes shine showing how much he has enjoyed the day.

After that, they move together to all the attractions that Rikka choses, after all this is his day and his first time to really enjoy an amusement park. When the clock is about to hit 5:00pm, they go to the changing rooms and Dai takes advantage to give one more gift to Rikka.

“Rikka… this… well, I also wanted to buy something, but I didn’t want it to give it to you in front of Tsubasa…” Dai murmurs the last words, thinking again on what Tsubasa said to him the other day makes him feel a bit ashamed of this gift.

The pink haired receives the tiny box and after Dai’s little nod of approval, he opens it. Inside of it, he finds a pair of earrings with small jewels which colors are pink and light blue. Their image colors.

“I love them,” Rikka expresses and he immediately changes to wear the new earrings.

Dai is finally able to breath again, at least until they get to the dorms. Even if they wanted to stay there a bit more sharing a nice moment, Issei and Ichiru go to call them, they are the only ones missing and they need to leave now. Hurriedly, they go after the twins to finally get back to the dorms.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The way back to the dorms has taken them a bit longer than the morning ride, but that allows that more than one of the boys have taken advantage to nap for a bit. Once they get to the dorms, the boys go to their respective floor. Of course, this meaning that Rikka would be welcomed by the party that Shiki and Tsubasa have been organizing.

“Surprised!” the blond says out loud and drags Rikka to the living room in which he gets to be really shocked.

Why is Shiki’s synthetizer out of the working room?

“Did something happen when we were out? Is Shiki’s studio alright?” Rikka asks with a worried tone of voice.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, this is for later, right Dai?” Shiki says and looks at the youngest member.

For a moment, there is no reply, Dai was actually waiting to avoid that other special surprise he has prepared for Rikka. Nevertheless, it seems that Shiki is way more excited about it.

“Yes…” he finally replies and follows the other to the dining room.

As usual, they have a toast and a nice dinner, which is more than obvious that Tsubasa has ordered from a fancy place. Chatting and laughing about their day have allowed Rikka to show again the bright smile and shining eyes that Dai loves so much. The boy has been way too focused on seeing Rikka enjoying his day that he is not paying attention at the moment when Shiki and Tsubasa have already given their presents to the pink haired man.

“Oi, Dai-chan, now it’s your turn!” Tsubasa practically yells at him and points at the stool in front of the synthetizer.

Rikka looks amazed at Dai, is he going to play something for him?

“I would have liked this to be more private… you know?” Dai says as he drags himself to the place.

“We didn’t want to miss your debut,” Shiki adds with a smirk, after all he helped the youngest man to finish his composition.

Dai looks at the keys in front of him, for a moment he feels that he is too nervous to make his fingers move. Nonetheless, when he sees Rikka’s expression, he gets the braveness he needs.

Slowly, he takes a deep breath and hits the first notes, softly, delicate as if he is touching a bunch of feathers. The rhythm keeps going like that, until he suddenly changes for something a bit harder, showing an undefined and mysterious passion that gradually wraps Rikka and makes him feel as the shivers go down his spine. Even if this is Dai’s first composition, it amazes the pink haired how skillful he is to change from one rhythm to another since now the melody has gone back to a softer tone. A tone that reflects such a romantic emotion that Rikka cannot avoid placing his hand on his chest and feel as a tear roll down his face. The last keys are hit, it seems as if there was no specific end to the melody that Dai has created or that is what it looks like as the music simply vanishes.

The man is too afraid to look at Rikka and his friends, he was never able to play the full version without making mistakes until now. Something that he considers more than perfect thinking that this was the most important day. As he tries to stop the trembling feeling on his hands, he listens to Rikka, he has started to applause and stand up. There is no hesitation on the pink haired man’s action who kisses Dai.

“Hey, get a room you two!” Tsubasa teasingly says and Shiki hits him on the ribs.

“Let them enjoy, that melody after all define everything they have gone through, at least from Dai’s side.” Shiki quickly says, he is the one who believes that music does not need an explanation, but this time he would make an exception.

Listening to those words, Rikka hugs Dai stronger than ever, he has never received such beautiful present.

“Thank you!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°**°*°

The day is reaching its end and so the two lovers go together to Rikka’s room.

“There’s no way you can tell me no, tomorrow we don’t have to work,” the pink haired man says as he lies on his bed.

Dai laughs and nods, after all he also wants to share some intimate moment with Rikka on his birthday. The taller man takes care of closing the door and turning off the lights; nevertheless, when he turns around to go to bed with Rikka, he finds that the pink haired has fallen asleep.

The younger man is totally awestruck by the view; nonetheless, thinking about how much they did during the day and how Rikka enjoyed every single moment of the day, it’s more than logic that the birthday man is tired. Slowly, Dai walks towards the bed and cuddles Rikka next to him, there is no way he will leave him alone on his birthday night.

“Sleep well, I love you,” Dai whispers to the man and a smile shows on Rikka’s lips, “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, over here there's another headcanon, I feel like Rikka has not had the chance of getting a life that can be normal since he has been working since he was a child, so yeah the idea of him not going to an amusement park is totally a headcanon that will come along with other stuff... but for this one I wanted to focus on an amusement park... which at the end I didn't write that much about it... anyways... 
> 
> Also, Dai was so nervous that he went with the idea of giving Rikka three different gifts XD .... my poor boy... 
> 
> I think that's it, so Happy birthday Rikka!!!


End file.
